Pretty Little Pasts
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: This is my version of how each liar met Alison. What were their lives like before the five of them became friends? How did Alison change each girl? I know this is different from the books and the shows but this is my take on the story. I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters in this story.
1. Intoduction

Paste your document here..

Introduction: Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, and Hanna Marin sat in the Field's kitchen with tear filled eyes. Maya's body had just been found and A had just been revealed. They all had been shocked that Hanna's best friend Mona had been the one tormenting them for the past year. The police questioned each girl and wrote down their statements. It had been just like the night that Alison had disappeared from Spencer's sleepover when they were 15. The girls had had a traumatic year their best friend's body had been found, they had been stalked by A, and now another close friend of theirs was gone. The room was silent except for the sounds of sniffles and crying. All of them were thinking the same thing; how did this happen to us? Alison had happened to them. They thought about what their lives would have been like if they had never befriended her. Each one of our favorite liars began to dig deep into their past trying to remember the details of the summer they met Alison DiLaurentis.


	2. Spencer and Alison

Paste your document here...

Spencer's POV

Toby had heard the news about Maya and drove to Emily's to pick up Spencer. Even though Spencer was thrilled to be back together with Toby, the car ride home was silent. She stared out the window and thought about the summer from sixth grade to seventh. Alison had been at her school since the second grade but they had never spoken. In short Spencer hated Alison. She hated how Ali could waltz around school and get whatever she wanted whenever she wanted without doing any hard work. At school Spencer was somewhat of a goodie goodie. She did exactly what her teachers and parents told her to do, she always turned her homework in on time, and she always raised her hand. Whenever a teacher or adult praised her for doing something well Alison would roll her eyes or make a rude comment. This infuriated Spencer. The only reason she did everything perfectly was so her older sister Melissa would not get all of the attention from her parents. Spencer would get a 4.0 on her GPA and Melissa wound get a 5.0, Spencer took 3 honors classes Melissa took 5, Spencer was team captain of her field hockey team Melissa was captain and MVP. Spencer is a naturally competitive person so she hates being 2nd, this is why Spencer is a perfectionist when it comes to school. Spencer was calm, cool, and collected nothing could rattle her. (At least that's what she wanted Alison to think.) Spencer played competitive field hockey and wanted nothing more to make the varsity Rosewood Day's Middle School team as a seventh grader just like Melissa had done before. Melissa was coaching a field hockey camp at Rosewood Day and Spencer was forced to participate in it. When she walked onto the field who was there other then the Famous Alison DiLaurentis. Of course, she was surrounded by a group of popular eight graders. She pretended not to notice Spencer and continued to talk with the other girls. The coach began to partner the girls up. To Spencers dismay she was put with Alison. They passed in silence. Melissa walked by and criticized Spencer's technique. When she walked away Alison rolled her eyes and giggled. "She's your sister right?" Alison asked Spencer. "Yes unfortunately," replied Spencer. "For the record Spence, you're way prettier then she is and I'm sure your technique is much better," Ali Said. Spence was thrilled; she loved when people thought she was better than Melissa. "I've been in your class since second grade and that's the only nice thing you have ever said to me," Spencer told Alison. Ali just laughed and continued to pass. After that day something had changed, the two seventh graders started hanging out. People looked at Spencer differently when she was with Ali. Older girls invited her to parties, cute boys flirted with her, and she automatically began one of the "it" girls at Rosewood Day. Spencer became looser and started doing rebellious things from time to time. Spencer was not longer the goodie goodie in plaid who did whatever Mommy and Daddy told her to. She was the new and improved Spencer Hastings. Spencer snapped out of her flashback as soon as Toby pulled into the driveway. "See ya latter Spence," Toby told her as she hopped out of his truck. Spencer realized she would not be in this mess had it not been for Alison. All of the sudden she regretted talking to her that day.


	3. Hanna and Alison

Paste your document here...

Hanna's POV

Hanna was heartbroken. The girl, who had made her life miserable and hit her with a car, had turned out to be the person whom she thought was her friend. Was Mona ever really her friend or was she only using Hanna to get close to the girls? Hanna began to wonder what she had ever done to make Mona so angry with her. Sure Ali and her friends had teased her a couple times in middle school but she thought they were past that. If it had been up to Hanna; Mona would have never been teased, of course it was always Alison's decision. Hanna wondered if she and Mona would still be friends had it not been for Ali. Heck, how did she ever become friends with her in the first place? It was the summer between sixth and seventh grade. Hanna was still a fat and ugly wannabe. The only person who has ever wanted to be Hanna's friend was a girl named Anne Bali, an even fatter and bigger wannabe then Hanna. Hanna hated Anne. She clung to Hanna and never let her hangout with any other girls, in fear of losing her. Hanna also felt angry when she was with Anne. She saw beautiful skinny girls like Alison and wanted to be part of their groups. Hanna was ambitious, she dreamed about becoming one of those cool girls and ruling the halls of Rosewood Day. She knew that she would need some major help. The first step was dropping Anne. Unfortunately Anne was like head lice, no matter how hard you tried you couldn't get rid of her. The only person who disliked Anne more the Hanna was the famous Alison Dilaurentis. Ali found her to be extremely annoying and nosy; she would to anything to get under her skin. One day Hanna decided to go clothes shopping. As she looked at the different clothes she saw the most popular girls at her school, Alison and her two best friends Naomi and Riley. Wait! Was that Spencer Hastings Hanna saw? Surely Alison could never be seen with that book worm. Alison caught Hanna's eye and whispered something to her friends. Before Hanna knew it Alison was approaching her. "I see the annoyed face you have whenever you're with Anne." Alison Said. "I don't know what you're talking about." Hanna replied. "What if I told you I knew how to get rid of her?" Ali asked. The next day Hanna invited Alison and Anne over. Ali and she had planned to act super clingy to annoy Anne and make her leave Hanna alone. After a few days of hard work Anne had backed off of Hanna and began to hang out with the fifth graders on her block. That was not even the best part; Alison actually started hanging out with Hanna. It seemed as though all of Hanna's dreams had come true. She became part of Alison's clique that consisted of Naomi, Riley, and Spencer. (Ok Hanna did not exactly know why Ali and Spencer even became friends.) Hanna was lost in her thoughts until Mrs. Fields called her saying her mom was here. Hanna hugged her friends and walked to her mom's car. She then realized Anne might not have been the friend who was hurting her.


	4. Aria and Alison

Aria's POV

Aria sat in her bedroom listening to The Fray. Tonight had started out being the best night of her life. She slow danced with Ezra and they finally went public with their relationship. After saying goodbye to Ezra and making the shocking discovery Mona was A, Maya's body was found. Man had things changed! Aria had gone from being one of the coolest girls in Rosewood to being in the middle of crisis after crisis. Aria pulled her journal and began flipping through the pages. She went all the way back to the summer her and Alison had become friends. In sixth grade Aria had no friends. She was the wierd artsy girl who preferred to keep to herself. Every other girl was part of a clique, for some reason Aria never fit into any. She had always prided herself on being her own person, not someone who followed the crowd. Lately though Aria wished she had a friend or two to talk to so she would not always be the girl sitting awkwardly in the back of the room sketching. There was also another thing on Aria's mind, boys. She had a painful crush on a boy named Jason DiLaurentis. Aria wished she could go up and talk to Jason but she was much to shy. She admired the way the most popular girl in the sixth grade, Alison DiLaurentis, could talk to any boy without getting nervous and saying the wrong things. Aria was participating in an art camp at Rosewood Day's middle school. Jason was at Rosewood Day's SAT prep camp that same week. Everyday during free play Aria would sneak over to the high school wing and spy on Jason. She was hiding behind a bush, when a cute brown-haired boy with curly hair and ice blue eyes caught her attention. He was carrying To Kill a Mockingbird her favorite book. "Hey Ezra we are going to be late," somebody yelled. Aria sat there daydreaming about Ezra and momentarily forgot about Jason, untill she saw his little sister standing behind her. "So you're into older guys," Alison said. "I was just umm,"Aria started. "Save it,"Ali said. "You're pretty Aria, if you want boys to like you need to try to fit in a bit more," Alison said. Alison took Aria to a party that night and told her how to interact with older kids. Soon Alison and Aria became great friends. Aria snapped out of her flashback when she heard her mother driving into the garage. Aria finally realized she didn't need to change who she was to get a boy's attention. Ezra liked Aria for Aria, just like her three best friends did. Aria began to wish Alison had not run into her at all that day.


	5. Emily and Alison

Emily's POV

Emily sat in her room with tears streaming down her face. Why did this have to happen to Maya. she was such a sweet girl and she really helped Emily come to terms with who she was. Maya was the only girl Emily had feelings for except for Allison. Emily's mind began to drift and she remembered the summer between sixth and seventh grade. Emily was not like other girls. She wasn't boy crazy and she never had feelings for anyone, that was until she met Alison DeLaurentis. Emily was a shy girl and she admired Alisons confidence. Emily also couldn't help but realize how beautiful Alison was. She would often stare at Alison but never had the guts to actually talk to her. One day over the summer Emily was at the country club with her mom and dad. They were at the restaurant when she glanced over and saw the DeLaurentis is sitting at the table next to her. Emily couldn't help but stare at Allie. A girl at their school named Paige was also in the restaurant. Emily excused herself to go to the bathroom, when she got there she realized that Paige was standing by the door. " I saw you staring at Alison, have you ever thought about seeing a therapist?" Paige asked. Emily looked at her shoes feeling ashamed. All of the sudden Alison walked out of a stall. " Watch it Pigskin I have way worse on you." Alison said. Paige got a terrified look and ran out of the bathroom. " don't wory about her she is only putting you down so she feels normal." Allie said. Emily smiled shyly. Alison and her made plans to hang out soon. From then on the girls had a very special bond. Emily snapped back to the present and began bawling. If she had never gotten involved with Allie maybe Maya would still be alive.


	6. Back to Reality

All for girls sat in their rooms alone. Summer was about to start and yet they all felt so awful. Even though Alison was much more trouble then she was worth, she had been their best friend at one point. She helped each one of them realize who they were. The four girls would have never been friends without Alison. They all have let go of their terrible pasts and try to overcome today's hardships. Even while they do this, Alison is still with each girl and always will be.


End file.
